Summer Camp
by SomeoneWakeMeUpPopular
Summary: When Miley, Mikaylah and Lilly Stewart head to summer camp they can’t wait. But what happens when the Jonas Brothers are heading to camp to? First ever Fanfic.soz i hvnt updtd in lyk 4eva so give me ideas of what you think should happen!
1. A Little Character Information

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT THE CHARECTERS IN MY STORY WITH THE NEW CHARECTERS:**

NAME: Lillian Abigail Truscott-Stewart

AGE: 15

WHERE ARE YOU FROM?: Malibu, California

PERSONALITY: Shy, sweet, sarcastic and she is always looking out for everyone else.

INSTRUMENTS: Guitar, Piano, Voice and Drums

SIBLINGS: Mikaylah Truscott-Stewart, Miley Stewart and Jackson Stewart

NAME: Mikaylah Anastasia Truscott-Stewart

AGE: 20

WHERE ARE YOU FROM?: Malibu

PERSONALITY: Outgoing, sweet, loves to have a good time legally and looks out for her sisters and brother.

INSTRUMENTS: Piano, Voice, Bass and Drums

SIBLINGS: Miley, Lilly and Jackson

NAME: Miley Ray Stewart

AGE: 17

WHERE ARE YOU FROM?: Malibu

PERSONALITY: Always singing, happy-go-lucky and loves dancing

INSTRUMENTS: Piano, Guitar and Voice

SIBLINGS: Mikaylah, Lilly and Jackson

NAME: Nicholas Jerry Jonas

AGE: 15

WHERE ARE YOU FROM?: Wyckoff (is that how you spell it), New Jersey

PERSONALITY: Shy, sensitive (but not in a sissy way), and mature beyond his years.

INSTRUMENTS: Guitar, Piano, Drums and Voice.

SIBLINGS: Joe, Kevin, Frankie and Nathalia (twin) Jonas

NAME: Nathalia Jessica Jonas

AGE: 15

WHERE ARE YOU FROM?: Wyckoff

PERSONALITY: Outgoing, sarcastic and acts her age (kind of the opposite to nick but they both share big hearts)

INSTRUMENTS: Drums, Piano and Voice

SIBLINGS: Kevin, Joe, Nick (twin) and Frankie Jonas

NAME: Joseph Adam Jonas

AGE: 18

WHERE ARE YOU FROM?: Wyckoff

PERSONALITY: Funny, the joker, crazy but really sweet.

INSTRUMENTS: Guitar, Piano, Voice and Percussion (the tambourine)

SIBLINGS: Kevin, Nathalia, Nick and Frankie

NAME: Paul Kevin Jonas II

AGE: 20

WHERE ARE YOU FROM?: Wyckoff

PERSONALITY: Mature, calm, shy and very protective of Nathalia

INSTRUMENTS: Guitar and Voice

SIBLINGS: Joe, Nick, Nathalia and Frankie

NAME: Clair Heart

AGE: 16

GENDER: Female

WHERE ARE YOU FROM? : Michigan

PERSONALITY: She is sweet and caring, her talent is singing but she is a bit under spoken. She loves music she loves to write but she has some family troubles.

INSTRUMENTS: Piano, Guitar, drums, violin, vocals.

NAME: Drew

AGE: 17

GENDER: male

WHERE ARE YOU FROM? : Australia

PERSONALITY:  
Advice giver, good listener, massive romantic type guy

INSTRUMENTS: accoustic Guitar/Drums

NAME: Neo Lee Yennek

AGE: 17

GENDER: Male

WHERE ARE YOU FROM? : Tokyo, Japan

PERSONALITY: Sweet, Caring, A high level of intelligence and Down to earth/ Funny

INSTRUMENTS: Piano, Acoustic guitar and Acappella singing

Name: Myka Murphy

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Where I am From: Atlanta Georgia

Personality: hyper, funny, talkative, kind, enjoyable, and 1/3 of MAC

Instruments: singing, cello, viola, piano, and guitar

NAME: Ashleigh Cook

AGE: 15

GENDER: Female

WHERE ARE YOU FROM? : Australia

PERSONALITY: Umm, fun? Holds grudges... likes chocolate and coke... Likes adventure... 1/3 of MAC

INSTRUMENTS: Saxophone, Clarinet, piano, acoustic, electric, bass guitars, a bit of drums

NAME: Charlotte Phillips

AGE: 18

GENDER: Female

WHERE ARE YOU FROM? : Ontario, Canada

PERSONALITY: very sporty - obsessed with sports. Tends to be a drama queen at times. 1/3 of MAC

INSTRUMENTS: Piano, guitar, and saxophone


	2. Meet Miley, Mikaylah & Lilly

**Hey thanks for reviewing i am happy that you guys like the outline keep reviewing.**

* * *

"Hey Lil, have you seen my blue leggings?" Miley Stewart asked from inside her closet. 

"Nope, I haven't asked Mikaylah, I think she borrowed it." Lilly Truscott-Stewart answered.

Miley ran into Mikaylah Truscott-Stewart's room through the joined door. "Top drawer on the left of my hamper for long leggings," A dirty- blonde, blue-eyed girl reading a book said to an entering Miley. "And for short ones, the middle drawer."

"Mika, how did you do that without me even asking?" Miley questioned suspiciously while looking for her leggings.

"You can call it female intuition, and plus your not exactly the most quiet person in the house."

"Well whatever. Anyway why aren't you packing?" Miley asked getting comfortable once she found her leggings.

"I'm not packing because I packed two days ago when dad told us to."

"Well Daddy still hasn't told me where were going yet, therefore I must pack for all occasions."

"Then go do what you gotta do." Mikaylah said pushing Miley out of the door so she could go back to reading her latest book: Devil Wears Prada.

For the next hour they just hung out and finished packing until they were called for a family meeting sans Jackson.

"Now I know that you're all wondering, 'Why are we all here without Jackson?' But he will be away in about three days, and I'm going on tour until late August," Robbie Ray started. "So Lilly, Miley y'all are going to camp where Mikaylah is a councillor in Baja, California. Now don't worry because it is mixed dorms and everything, but I have spies everywhere so don't embarrass me."

"Well I don't mind you guys coming, but that means we need to go shopping because today is Friday and the flight to Baja is on Monday morning. Therefore we are shopping tomorrow for anything needed such as: wetsuit, headbands, surf tags so that you can keep the same board, diving shoes and basically any clothes that we will need." Mikaylah explained in one breathe. They spent that night watching movies and eating junk food, saving their energy for the next day.

The next day Miley, Lilly and Mikaylah went to the mall for their camp clothes. When they to Jack Will, they split up, Mikaylah went into the tank top section, Lilly into the board shorts sections and Miley went into the shoe section. They agreed to meet back in the food court in 4 hours and split up.

When they met back they altogether went into Abercrombie, Espirit, H&M, River Island, Footlocker and Office. It was 5pm and they finally all made it. Lilly, had 6 large bags, Miley had 8 large bags and 3 small ones, and Mikaylah had 7 large bags and 5 small bags. They spent at least an hour showing each other their new buys. Then jumped in Mikaylah's snow white Range Rover to pick up the material for their formal wears in case of a dance, that Mikaylah had warned them about.

"Which colours do you guys want? So that we don't, end up with the same colour." Mikaylah babbled. "Coz I'm thinking Red."

"I would like turquoise." Lilly opted.

"I want pink, any pink." Miley responded, immediately after Lilly answered.

"Well this fabric shop is really good, my friends at MSAD (Miami School of Art and Design), and Anastasia said she will make your dress Miley, Lilly Nathan said he will make your dress for you and I am gonna make my own, which guys can help me with." Mikaylah asked, looking back at the two grinning high schoolers to her right. "I'm take that as a yes."

"Well how far are we from the fabric store?" Lilly whined and then realising that Mikaylah had just parked her car. "Never mind." She said, jumping out of the back seat.

They spent a good half an hour before making their way to the cashier and picking the final materials. Mikaylah chose a Red Silk with Chinese dragon and writing, Miley chose Candyfloss Pink Satin and Velvet to hem it with, and Lilly chose a Silk sea Turquoise. They paid, left and dropped off the materials to Anastacia and Nathan and got measured. They spent the Sunday working on the dresses.

* * *

**Hey the third chap is in progress and the second chap (about the Jonases) should be up by 12th sept. give me some ideas for the events that are unusual coz thats my middle name (well actually its Clara) but i love to have other peoplz ideas to incorporate.**


	3. Meet the Jonas'

_**A/N: I am so sorry bout not uploading for like two months I had a lot of stuff going on; parties, school, homework, parties, oh did I mention reading Gossip girl (I am addicted to GossipGirl)!!!!!**_

* * *

"One more day 'til summer camp, are you guys packed yet?" Denise Jonas yelled up her 3 storey New Jersey house to her three sons, and one daughter. 

"Well mom," her second youngest son, Nick said. "I am ready but my three sisters are still packing their hair gel and make-up." He said as he threw his duffel bag down the stairs, followed by his large suitcase which he lugged followed his older brothers Kevin and Joe.

"Is your sister ready yet?" Denise asked.

"Nope, she can't decide which skirt to wear tomorrow." Nick replied casually as Kevin and Joe looked at each other in amusement.

"And… How exactly would you know that?" Joe smirked as Nick blushed.

"Because Joseph when I walked past her room she was screaming, 'OMJ, I am never gonna find a skirt for tomorrow!'" Nick replied with his eyebrows raised, throwing his arms dramatically.

All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from the attic where their sister's room was situated. The boys appeared thirty seconds later out of breathe; Nick with his tennis racket, Kevin with his hockey stick and Joe with a football in launching position. They all sighed when they saw Nathalia on the floor covered in skirts and shorts, below an empty shelf.

"Nat!" What the hell happened here?" Joe asked.

"Are you okay?" Kevin worried with a furrowed brow.

"I decided to wear shorts instead because I found a bite on my ass?" She whined, "so anyway, I wanted to get my turquoise shorts that were on the top shelf but you guys are the only ones that can reach it because I'm cursed with the height of 5' 2" and when I tried to reach it myself everything fell down and that leads us to here." Nathalia said finally releasing a breath and running a hand through her thick, long, curly, dark brown hair. Kevin was standing at the door post chuckling under his breathe, while Nick was holding his side giggling at his twin sisters antics, left was Joe who looked like he was about to wet himself as his hot pink face contorted.

"Joe, are you okay?" Nick offered though his giggles.

"I--- can't--- breathe--- it hurts too much!!" Joe chocked in between his hysterics as he clutched his side turning purple from his lack of air.

"Guys it really isn't that funny and whoever doesn't stop laughing will feel the wrath of the cute twin." Nathalia stated.

"Well that is obviously me then." Nick replied with a fresh smirk plastered on his face Nick and Kevin shaking their heads in disagreement. They all started arguing about which Jonas was the cutest. Denise popped her head in the room and stated that Frankie was the cutest Jonas and that she was going to pick up some stuff for their movie night and drop off Frankie to his friends so that they could go to day camp at the youth group that he chose.

* * *

That night Kevin, Nick, Joe and Nathalia sat in their home movie theatre with a large concession table full of junk food including: Pizza, for Joe, Nick and Kevin, Chinese, for Nathalia, Marshmallows, Giant Strawberries, Flying Saucers, Chocolate Cigarettes, Frosties, Refreshers, Huge Gobstoppers (enough for them each to drop 3), Candy Lipstick (for Joe and Nathalia), Pop Rox, Liquorice and Bon Bons. They all chose movies Nathalia—the biggest chicken of them all –chose _Freddie vs. Jason. _Kevin chose _Child's Play; _next Nick chose _Shallow Hal_, last of all Joe selected the _Muppets' Wizard of Oz._

"Are you ready for Freddie?" Joe bellowed.

Everyone's replies were, "Yeah!"

"For sure!"

"Put the movie in Joe."

By the time they had finished watching Shallow Hal Nathalia, Kevin and Nick were fast asleep and Joe was bored with watching the Muppets' Wizard of Oz by himself so he silently snapped pictures on his black Sidekick.

"This is going on Myspace and Bebo right now!" He exclaimed, shaking his head and chuckling softly.

"Joseph Adam Jonas, what are you up to at," Nathalia finally opened her eyes to look at the clock on the wall. "Three o'clock in the morning? And don't give me one of those 'I needed to go to the potty' nonsense that you always say."

"Well … I may have been taking photos of the three of you sleeping." Joe muttered under his breath getting ready to run.

"Well … Joe, give me the phone, and everything will be okay." Nathalia followed him at walking pace. "Nick, Kevin, help me get Joe's phone, please?!" Her replies were two groans. "He has pics of us sleeping!" Within ten seconds Kevin and Nick had Joe in a headlock and Nathalia took the phone from them. "Thanks, Kevvy, Nicky; it's so nice to know that I have brothers that care for me, Joe." Nathalia pointedly looked at Joe.

"Hey, Nat, pass the phone please." Kevin held one arm in the air as Nathalia threw Joe's phone at Kevin. Kevin deleted all of the pictures that looked remotely embarrassing, except for the ones of Joe. "There, now we can all go to sleep."

They all sat down on the floor with pillows and got comfortable with Kevin and Joe at either end and Nick and Nat in the middle. Tomorrow was all on their minds, just waiting to see what camp would bring for the next six weeks.

The words, "Night," echoed through the living room and they clapped twice in unison, indicating the lamps to switch off.


	4. Kids on a Plane

Stewart Household

**Stewart Household**

"Are you guys ready? We need to leave in five minutes if we wanna catch that plane!" Robbie-Ray shouted out from the kitchen, where he was drying the plates from breakfast. All of a sudden a suitcase with the initials of 'MS', a striped suitcase with 'MTS' and a suitcase that said 'I Don't Think About It' fell down the stairs bringing a descending Jackson with them.

"Oh my Gah!" Jackson emerged from the floor by the stairs, three laughing forms walking down the stairs.

"Jackson are you okay? You look a little queasy." Mikaylah asked with concern as she pulled him up.

"I'm okay I didn't break anything."

"Oh good… So then you can take our bags to daddy's car right?" Jackson groaned. "Well I'll take that as a yes." Mikaylah smirked. Jackson just sighed giving Robbie-Ray his best puppy eyes.

"Jackson, just do it already we need to go!" Miley pointed to the door. Jackson followed orders and carried the suitcases to the car.

"So darlings are you excited about camp?" Robbie asked.

"Oh yeah I signed up for the talent show and there are gonna be lots of teen stars singing Disney songs too like: Jump 5, Vanessa Hudgens, Corbin Bleu, and a few more. I am gonna sing 'Part of your World' from the Little Mermaid." Miley blurted. They all got into the car, and waved to Jackson.

"Well Lilly, what are you doing?"

"I signed up for the play; we are doing the whole of hairspray, and I'm trying out for penny. We are also using professional cameras to make our own version of 'Bring It On: All or Nothing', so you have to both of the shows." Lilly explained.

"I promise to come to all of you guys' shows. But anyway, Mika what is your agenda for that next two months."

"I, your darling daughter, am the director of the camp play, hosting the talent show and I am the main planner for performance week, which is a three day event where on Tuesday, we will have the talent show and the remake of Bring It On, Wednesday, we have Hairspray and on Thursday, we are having a big concert where all of the campers show what they have learnt and we give the Star Dazzle Award to the top four campers and the four best councillors."

"WOW! So you guys will be really busy!"

Robbie Ray stopped the engine, got out of the car and took out the suitcases, as the girls climbed out quickly taking their bags out.

"Now y'all have a good time and don't get in too much trouble Miley." He each gave them their debit cards and Mikaylah her emergency credit card. "Use these wisely; I put 1500 on each card, but save at least 200 for emergencies." He gave them a group hug and got into the car, waving t them as he pulled out of the cark park.

"_The next stop is L.A.X., California." _The air hostess' 'perky like an espresso shot' voice boomed through the in-flight radio.

"So does that mean were closer?" Nathalia questioned Kevin meanwhile taking a sip from Luke's Diner, Carry Coffee Cup from the Gilmore Girl Merchandise.

"Yup, just one more hour then Joe can run around like a spaz." Kevin smirked and Nathalia just giggled. Kevin told the tale of Joe and his antics from the year before, "So when we get there, people might call him 'Captain Underpants', or, 'Spandex Man'. Meanwhile, behind them Nick and Joe had been looking at the people entering the plane, the majority of them kids or parents. Joe's jaw dropped when he saw three girls laughing as they entered the plane, two with blonde hair and one with brunette hair. Nick was having a jolt of Déjà vu, the two youngest looked so familiar, like he had notice that the brunette was Miley Cyrus, but the other two he was lapsing. The three girls sat in the middle column in between Nick and Kevin's rows.

"Hey, are you going to camp too?"

"Yeah, my name's Lilly what's yours?"

"My name is Nathalia, this is my brother Kevin and behind us is Nick and Joe." Lilly waved politely at them all.

"Well this is sisters Miley and Mikaylah."

"Well, how old are you?"

"I am fourteen in like a week."

"Cool, well my birthday is in September so I'm already fifteen, but now that I know you, I will definitely go to town to get your present, besides it's just another excuse for me to go shopping." Nathalia laughed and Lilly joined in.

"Well Nathalia, this seems like the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"Please, I insist on you calling me Nat, it is so much shorter, and easier."

"Okay Nat, so… we should go shopping like tomorrow after activities?"

"Yep totally, like an official start to this friendship."

Lilly turned around to see Joe and Nick with their jaws attached to the ground. "Um Nat, your brothers are staring at me and my sister!" At hearing this, Nat turned around and flicked her brothers in the head.

"Now, sop staring at Lilly and Miley. Gosh you two are such dweebs."

"Lilly?" Lilly turned around to Mikaylah who called her name.

"Yes Mika?"

"Well, do you know who those boys are?" Miley enquired.

"Yes, they are the Jonas Brothers and Nat's brothers."

"Oh, well cutey-pies." Her sisters offered together.

"You guys are so crazy!" Lilly and even Nat laughed as the guys looked on in curiosity.

"_Please sit tight, we are landing immediately make sure that all passengers have their seatbelt on and do not have their seat reclined. Thank You and we hope you have had a pleasant flight with American Airlines." The hostess' voice echoed all over the plane._

They all popped their seatbelts back in; as the plane slowly descended onto the extensive runway. After about ten minutes the plane had finally stopped at its destination.

"Well I need to go and get the information for room assignments, activities and food choices." Mikaylah explained as she swept her long mane from her face in frustration. "Does anyone have a hair tie?" Lilly gave her one of the many on her wrist. "Thanks Lillz."

"So who are we with?" Miley pressed.

"Well, it's a suite for six people but only five people are staying: two boys and three girls, two bedrooms, bathroom with two showers, one bath, three sinks, and a toilet; a kitchen, dining room and a balcony with a large hot tub."

"That is so cool. But my question is who?" Lilly questioned.

"Well, the girl you're staying with is Nathalia and two of her brothers." Miley nodded looking over Mikaylah's shoulder. "You're staying in Disney hall, Suite 601. When you get outside grab a golf cart and load the luggage to get to Disney hall. When you get there ask for Aly and Ryan whom are your dorm advisers. By the way I do mean Aly Michalka and Ryan Sheckler. Next door to you are Neo Lee Yanneck, Clair Heart, Drew Parker and Taylor Swift."

"That is so cool; I haven't seen Taylor since I went on tour with her in California and Tennessee last year." Lilly said. She was tapped on the shoulder.

"Well, well if it isn't my number one songwriters, Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart." They turned around and was embraced immediately by Miley's best friend Taylor Swift.

"Tay, how have you been? I haven't seen in like four months!" Miley squealed.

"Well, then next time I'm in Malibu I know who to visit first." Taylor turned around to Lilly. "Lilly-Pad I have missed you too. How are you?"

"Good and I recently enjoyed the sounds of Taylor Swift's new album I mostly enjoyed I'd Lie."

"Is it me or did Lilly's head get bigger?" Miley contemplated.

"Girls, I'm gonna go and settle in my room. I will see you tomorrow in cookery class. Love you and be good for Ryan and Aly." Mikaylah kissed them all on the cheek and walked away towards her Councillors dorm in Nickelodeon halls.

"Well apparently you're next door to us and so are Emmy, Jojo and AJ." Lilly informed Taylor; as they started to walk to Disney Halls.


End file.
